Lilia Patricia Spivot (Earth-19)
Pronounced (Lil - Lee - Ah) - (Puh - Trish - Ah) - (Spih - Vaht) Relationships= First content goes here |-|Equipment=Second tab content goes here. |-|History=Third tab content goes here. Character Outline Lilia P. Spivot is the daughter of Bary Allen and Patty Spivot. Lilia was born from an affair between Patty and Barry while the latter was married to Iris West-Allen. Patty kept Lilia a secret from her father due to threats from Iris this resulted in Lilia never knowing her father. Later when Lilia turned 13 and was in Metropolis after the 4 World Merge her mother had taken her to the plaza of the city where she was getting her daughter new clothes per Lilia's request, it was during this time that Darkseid's army attacked Metropolis, a Parademon attacked Patty in front of her daughter killing her gruesomely, this event traumatized Lilia for life, she blames herself for her mother's death. When her mother died Lilia was covered in the blood of mother as she told Lilia her last words, due to this Lilia activated her Powers and gained a connection to the Speedforce, when she used her powers her lightning took a golden-yellow color as well as beautiful swaying motion that enhanced her beauty while running, when she hit the Parademon with her speed its internal organs were ruptured killing it instantly. In her wrath, she slaughtered hundreds of Parademons littering the plaza with their corpses until she passed out from exhaustion. After the attack was repulsed the Justice League came and saw her tirade of vengeance, Barry Allen the Flash was intrigued by her abilities and went to help her, he saw her protecting the body of her dead mother and recognized Patty, when Lilia passed out he took her to the Watchtower where she was put into the Medbay where tests were run on her, it was discovered she was the daughter of Barry Allen due to a blood test put forth by Barry due to his suspicions . When Lilia awoke she spoke with Barry who told her he was her father and she took to him almost instantly and he adopted her, from there she went to live with him in the West-Allen Home where she took to her new town quite well. Iris didn't like this arrangement at all and would constantly abuse the girl when Barry wasn't there further traumatizing her. When Lilia turned 16 she went to college for Computer Programming, Biochemistry, Engineering, Bioengineering, Biotechnology, and Physics, her majors allowed her to leave Central City, this allowed her to spend her time in Star City with Team Arrow who took her under their wing almost immediately, Oliver and Thea taught her Hand to Hand Combat, Felicity taught her how to hack, and Renee and Diggle taught her how to use pistols. Once she finished her time in college which she finished in 4 years at the age of 20 which put her on the world list of geniuses. Lilia went on to build her own suit with the help of Cisco Ramon which resulted in a high-tech piece of technology. Due to Lilia's past, she tends to be introverted and spends most of her time in pursuit of knowledge, skill, and power, this resulted in her becoming close with the Speedforce being able to telepathically hear its voice and speak with it, this has resulted in her becoming extremely fast even faster than her father . After leaving Star City she moved to Los Angles becoming the resident speedster there. Lilia constantly talks to the speed-force and vice versa which allowed her to develop the ability to directly manipulate Temporal, Kinetic, and Multiversal Energies. Lilia spent 5 years as the Speedster of LA before she returned to Central City. When Lilia arrived she was briefed on the situation, Nora had been infected with the Negative Speedforce and was going crazy around Central City, she and the team moved at and she beat Nora in combat but before she could knock Nora out, Iris shot her in the back with the Metahuman Cure, Nora managed to escape and Lilia was left powerless. When she awoke from her blackout she was furious and punched Iris the second she saw her, Barry broke up the fight and Lilia got a plane home to LA to try and get her powers back. Lilia worked on the V9 Drug and improved it to 7 times over to V16, she used the drug to get her powers back temporarily, she used her powers to defeat Nora but in doing so destroyed her own body, STORY WRITE As Lilia ran she felt the torrents of ivory and cerulean lightning ravage her body from the inside out, she felt as her body burned under the energy, she felt as her body broke down into azure sparks and embers, she felt as absolute agony riveted through her, she felt all of this as her vision faded to a blinding light, she felt as she breathed her last breath, and it is then that Lilia Patricia Spivot Died, she died as she lived, a Hero. Morrison Cemetry, Central City Earth-19 ''' Friends and Family went back to their modes of transportation, some crying others comforting, but all grieving, Lilia Spivot, Friend, Daughter, Sister, Niece, Granddaughter, and Hero, died saving her sister Nora West-Allen from the Negative Speedforce and Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse-Flash. Standing in front of her tombstone Barry Allen wept silently, his daughter, his beautiful daughter had died saving his other daughter, even after everything, after how she was treated by Iris, Dawn, and Henry she still saved Nora, the tears coming from Barry only intensified in number and temperature. Barry read her tombstone 'Lilia P. Spivot, February 4th, 2020 - August 22nd, 2047, Loving Friend, Daughter, and Sister' Barry stared at the stone as he remembered all the times he had with her, he remembered when he first met her, the first time they ran together, the first time she stopped a supervillain, the day she went off to college, he remembered it all as he went through the motions. Barry was interrupted from his musings when Oliver pat him on the back, "You okay,?" he asked Barry wasn't really okay but he didn't need them worrying over him so he gave an answer that would get him off his back "Yeah, I'm ok just... just tired, I need some time, please," Oliver nodded in understanding and went to join the rest of the group, Lilia had been a big part of all their lives, she had been a light brighter than even Barry and for it to be snuffed out like it was got to everyone, Barry clenched his fist and made himself turn away, he was done his daughter was gone and he couldn't bring her back so all he could do was move forward and that's what they did, they moved forward... '''Speedforce Dimension Lilia blinked, her eyes adjusting to the overwhelming light surrounding her, she looked around, her surroundings looked like the West Home but 'That's not right, I... I died' she thought to herself, "Yes, you did honey" Lilia jerked and saw the Speedforce in the form of her mother, Lilia smiled "So it worked huh?" the Speedforce or as Lilia liked to call her "Sofi" smiled at her and replied "Yes it did" but then Sofi's expression turned stern "Never EVER! 'do that again, do I make myself clear?" Lilia blinked and then nodded, Sofi had never spoken to her with that tone before but before she could speak she was cut off, "Before you say anything the reason I don't want you taking Velocity Serums is that it corrupts your connection to me, and I have grown fond of your connection to me, so '''NO VELOCITY SERUMS EVER AGAIN!!!" '''Lilia could tell it wasn't just Sofi speaking that time, she could feel the power of the Speedforce behind the command so she nodded vigorously in agreement, Sofi toned down her power and gave Lilia her normal motherly smile, "Besides you don't need Velocity Serums, nothing can keep you from being a Speedster for long considering how strong your connection to me is, I mean your Life-Force is bound to me, even if your body lost its connection your Vitality didn't and would have restored your speed eventually," Lilia stared in shock Sofi had told her that the stronger the connection to the Speedforce the easier the power from it came she didn't know that hers was so strong that she could recover her speed like healing a part of herself "I didn't know, I'm sorry" Lilia hung her head in shame, Sofi looked at the girl with a regretful smile and hugged Lilia "It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," the 2 sat there in each other's arms for an unknown amount of time before Lilia broke the silence "So, what happens now?" she asked curiously her previous saddness gone, the Speedforce smiled at her "Anything you want to do really," Lilia looked at Sofi confused, Sofi chuckled and explained "You've been sleeping here for 2 years Lilia, your friends and family think your dead and have moved on as best they can, you don't have to go back there you can go anywhere you want, any when you want, you have no more fetters to that place on their end atleast," Lilia looked at the Speedforce incredoulously, "So bassically what your saying is, I'm free," Sofi realesed a soft giggle "Yes my little runner, your free to go wherever and whenever you want," Lilia's confused frown turned into a cheeky grin "Take me somewhere I can have fun and be happy, somewhere I would be wanted," the Speedforce smiled "It will be done" she said in a mock imperious tone and Lilia laughed, "But before I send you off, I should inform you of your new status" Lilia looked confused "Status?" the Speedforce smiled "Yes Status, your essentially one of the fastest speedsters in existence so when you leave your gonna have a lotta of power so beware the speed boost, and before I forget" the Speedforce snapped her fingers, orange lightning sparking as she did so, a beautifully polished golden ring with a lightning bolt on the crown appeared on Lilia's finger "Your suit's in there, I added some modifications and upgrades that your gonna like," the Speedforce smiled mischeviously, "What kinda of ''modifications?" asked Lilia suspicously knowing the Speedforce was up to something "Now, Now, that would spoil the supprise, off, off, you go" the Speedforce said mockingly, Lilia knowing the Speedforce, knew she wouldn't tell so she aqueiced, "Fine, I'll go, but your gonna tell me later right?" Lilia asked hopefully "Of course, now what Cosmic Being would I be if I didn't even tell you what powers you got," Sofi said sarcastically, Lilia smiled, quickly she speed-hugged Sofi waved and ran, Sofi smiled and waved back though Lilia was gone, talking to her collective self Sofi said 'We really love her don't we?' the Speedforce responded 'Indeed we do, Indeed we do' 'responded the millions of voices known as the Speedforce. '''SCENE BREAK ' As Lilia ran she let everything go, all her love, all her hate, all her devotion to her former life, she thought about how she had died, how she saved the daughter of a woman who despised her, how she was stripped of her speed by that same woman, how her father hadn't even been angry at the wretched woman who did that to her, she sighed and let it all go into the Multiversal Tunnels where her emotions would be lost for all eternity, Lilia would realize she shouldn't have released her anchor to her home reality as when she let go of all her attachments she was yanked from the Multiversal Lanes right into a random universe... Lilia's POV As Lilia slowed down she paused and realized that she warped herself randomly without paying attention to where she was warping, 'SHAVIT' she cursed to herself, as she looked around she took in her surroundings, she was in a desert somewhere but she didn't know which dessert she was in,? which world she was on,? or even what time she was in,? she sighed in exasperation before she noticed that the Flash Ring the Speedforce had given her was pulsing with an orange light, intrigued she took a closer look noticing that it was the lightning bolt symbol that was pulsing with electricity, 'Charge It' she heard the whisper coming from the ring itself, startled Lilia jerked back, 'What creepy upgrades did Sofi put on this thing,?' she thought, but out of curiosity she obeyed the ring and vibrated her arm directing the generated electricity to the ring causing it to surge a stunning electrical orange that enveloped her completely in a blinding light. When Lilia opened her eyes she saw that she was dressed in a Speedster Suit, (An Impressive One, she might add), it was red with gold highlights and a yellow visor that covered her eyes, when she looked at the visor she saw all kind of data going by from her current location (Which Happened to be in the Dessert surrounding National City), there was also information on crimes happening around her as well as various other details from around the planet as a whole, from what she gathered she had jumped worlds once again this time however she was on Earth-62, apparently it wasn't too different from Earth-14 before the Crisis on 4 Earths Event which meant she had to watch out for the D.E.O, Batman, and Superman, That won't be too hard' she thought to herself, little did she know that this worlds D.E.O had experience with Aliens who used Interdimensional Travel meaning that they were alerted to her arrival on their earth... '''D.E.O Headquarters ' "HEY GUYS, WE GOTTA AH PING ON THE INTERSPACE TRAVEL SCANNERS," that got everyone's attention and within seconds Alex, Kara, Hank, and James were at Winn's side, Hank immediately took his role as Commander, "We have anything on what came through?" Winn responded quickly "No Sirey, the portal was too small for an invasion and it closed to fast for many people to come through-" Kara intermitted "So, a scout for a larger force?" Alex replied to Kara "Possibly, send a field team to see if there's anything from the site that can tell us what came through and why" Winn smirked "Already on it" '''7 Hours Later Lilia rushed through the city in her new suit getting used to its feel, her unique fiber-like lightning flowing behind her, her surroundings blurred into streaks of color around her, she enjoyed the feeling of the air blowing on her face until she was interrupted from her reverie by a voice in her mind, 'Hello Lilia, how's it going,' Lilia instantly recognized the voice 'Everything's going fine Sofi, I left Earth-79 though' the Speedforce giggled 'I know that obviously, I mean how are you emotionally, you did DIE, you know' now it was Lilia's turn to laugh 'I know I died Sofi its just that... I don't know I'd been looking for a reason to leave Earth-19 anyway and you knew that, so for me... I'm just getting used to being free and I'm happy so I don't see a reason to be depressed and all that' the Speedforce went silent for a few moments 'Everything ok, Sofi?' the Speedforce didn't respond for another moment Yes, I'm fine I'm just happy your happy and that I could do this for you Lilia smiled 'Love you Sofi' if Lilia could see the Speedforce's face at that moment she would see Sofi shedding a tear of joy and smiling at her Love you too, Little Runner of mine Lilia smirked at that 'Sure thing Big Runner of mine' Lilia shot back, Sofi and Lilia laughed in unison. From the time Lilia activated her powers for the first time she had been able to telepathically speak with Sofi and because of this she was not only mothered by Sofi but trained in the Speedforce by her as well, Anyways let me go so you can run your heart out, call me later' Lilia smiled Sure thing Sof, sure thing' and with that the Speedforce was gone. As Lilia slowed down reality began to gain color again, her blue hazed eyes from the Speedforce reverted back to their yellow nature when she was running, she looked around and realized she was in an urban district, she called on her new personal AI, "Winfried," the AI answered swiftly "My Lady" ''Lilia smiled at his response "Winfried, I need you to tell me my location as well as what time it is," Winfried responded after 3 seconds "''You are in Hollyfield a neighborhood an hour away from National System, as for the time it is 2 o'clock in the morning" Lilia nodded her head "Thank You Winfried," Winfried's Hologram smiled "My Pleasure, my Lady" ''from there Lilia used to Winfried to make a synthetic identity and reserve a hotel room for the night with some starting cash. '''9 Hours Later, 11 am' Lilia sturred in her bed as the light the late morning crept up her face, slowly Lilia opened her eyes blinking from the rays of the white and gold light that warmed her groggy form, in the light her gold and chocolate-colored hair shimmered beautifully, lazily she shoved the covers off her naked figure and began her daily activities until she realized she had none of the utensils required so she ran into the city at supersonic speeds grabbing everything she needed along with a few nice outfits for herself in the city, once she returned she finished her daily routine, Lilia stood in the mirror looking at her appearance, she wore a pair of ripped black khaki's, a red blouse, and black leather jacket that was rigged at her forearms, she telepathically called for her Flash Ring and it materialized on her right middle finger in a flash of orange electricity, she went downstairs where breakfast was still being held, she ate 12 Waffles and 24 Pancakes, once she was done she looked around at people staring back at her in utter shock, she smiled sheepishly and said: "It's in the blood" before waving them off and leaving the building, once she was a goodways away she supersped her way into the main city which was hussiling and bussiling with people thanks to the lunchtime rush. Lilia began taking in the city, looking at its tallest skyscrapers, its most iconic locations, its most beaut iful sights, and she loved every inch of it, eventually, she found a penthouse that she could buy, it was expensive but her AI Winfried had already managed to manipulate her finances in a way that would allow her to get the Penthouse and pay off the debt in a month, she bought the Penthouse for the absorbent amount 25 Million Dollars, she moved her stuff from the hotel and had the legal documents to the building within a week. 2 Months Later ' Lilia was laying back in the Hot-Pool on her balcony, as she looked out over the city she smiled thinking about her arrival, within 2 months of her arrival her personal AI Winfried had manged her accounts grossly well, she had so much money she was richer than Lena Luthor and Cat Grant combined, she laughed "'I AM LIVIN THE LIFE DOWN HERE SOFI!!!" 'she then proceeded to laugh in hysterical joy, she had been rich in her life on Earth-19 but she hadn't been happy and she hadn't been free but now she had it all happiness, freedom, power, money, and her best friend Sofi, she had it all and she was loving it, eventually she stepped out of the pool and dried off before wrapping her towel around her naked figure as she made her way in she slipped on a white net blouse and grey jogging pants before slipping under the sheets of her bed and slipping off into the warm embrace of sleep a smile etched on her face. '''CRACK!!! '''a thunderous lightning bolt rattled inside of Lilia's head, her eyes flashed open and she was instantly on guard until she realized she was in the Speedforce, she turned to see Sofi looking at her a grim expression etched into her form, Lilia's smile drooped "What's wrong, are you ok?" Lilia asked concerned, Sofi turned her head up and upon seeing Lilia smiled brilliantly as if what was bothering her was solved when she saw Lilia, Lilia smiled back "So, what's happening," Sofi frowned and explained "The Source has been getting on my case lately about choosing a physical representation for myself in the form of a New God, I was originally planning on making your father my chosen New God but after his fiasco with you and Iris he lost any and all chances of that happening" the Speedforce sighed, Lilia asked curiously "What is a New God precisely?" the Speedforce seemed to jolt in response realizing that she had never told Lilia about New Gods, "I forgot I never told you, New Gods are physical embodiments of their respective domains and because of this have awesome power, do you remember the fight between the Justice League and Darkseid?" Lilia's features darkened at the mention of Darkseid, "Yes, I remember" Sofi seemed to realize Lilia's pain and smiled reassuringly "Well, Darkseid was a New God of Tyranny and if I made a New God of my own they would have power on par with or surpassing his" Lilia nodded in understanding, the 2 just sat there thinking on the dilemma until Lilia sighed and said "Well if you want I can be your New God" the Speedforce perked up at that and jerked around looking at Lilia smiling before she tackle-hugged her "THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU WON'T REGRET IT" then Sofi snapped her fingers and they appeared in a blinding white room kneeling, Lilia sighed in exasperation before whispering "''You planned this didn't you" ''Sofi responded with a shrug and a smirk "''Maybe" ''Lilia just shook her head before a booming voice interrupted their musings '"I SEE YOU HAVE CHOSEN YOUR NEW GOD SOFI" 'the voice said "Indeed I have Lord, this is my chosen New God, Lilia Patricia Spivot, she has shown great understanding of my laws and regulations and I trust for the position" Lilia smiled at that, '"I SEE, YOU HAVE CHOSEN WELL SOFI, I EXCEPT YOUR CHOICE, PROCEED WITH THE ANCENSION" 'Sofi turned and stood toward Lilia, beckoning her to do the same Lilia followed in Sofi's footsteps, once the 2 were facing eachother Sofi spoke up saying "Lilia, you have made me proud beyond my greatest expectations, you are my chosen New God and I belive with all my heart that you have earned this power I am vesting in you" Lilia smiled a tear trailing down her cheek before the Speedforce whiped it away, Sofi began to glow-bright with power before a white lightning bolt began to crawl towards her, Lilia stood her ground and the bolt entered her, soon it began changing her, she got faster, stronger, smarter, and better in everyway, when it was done Lilia was glowing with yellow and orange light, Lilia looked to the Speedforce who was smiling and crying before she hugged the Speedforce tight "I love you Sofi" and the Speedforce replied with equal fervor "And I you" the Speedforce hugged her back tight as well, '"I SEE THE 2 OF YOU WILL BE CLOSE PARTNERS IN YOUR DEALINGS WITH ME" 'the Speedforce smilied even bigger "Indeed we will" Sofi whispered into Lilia's ear "I've always been with you, so don't worry I'll help you through this" Lilia cryed herself to sleep in the Speedforce's arms, '"YOU TRULY LOVE HER DON"T YOU, I'VE NEVER KNOWN YOU TO TAKE A PERSONAL NAME BUT THE FACT YOU TOOK ONE FROM HER ONLY SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER" '''the Speedforce smiled before responding "I can't help it, she's ''my little runner" '' if one could see the Source's face in that moment they would've seen a smiling father looking at the connection their child has with their own child. '''CHAPTER 2 D.E.O Headquarters ' "THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" Kara shouted as she entered HQ, Winn around in his chair to see the clearly irate Supergirl, Winn in his infinite wisdom decides this is the perfect time to be sarcastic with everyone and says "Well, a multidimensional wormhole opened up above the city for 30 minutes and closed after pouring massive amounts of Dark Matter and various other Exotic Particles into the city" he deadpans, which halts Kara's irate marching and leaves Alex smirking at Winn's nonchalant response Powers and Abilities 'Powers *'New God Physiology: '''When the Speedforce chose Lilia as its physical manifestation she became the New God of Speed, Lightning, Time, and Eternity, due to this her abilities were amplified to that of a Gods, she displayed this power when she completely and utterly dominated Mongol in single combat killing the Alien Conqueror. **'Immortality: Lilia is essentially Immortal due to her connection to the Speedforce, even if her physical body and mind are destroyed she'll just go to the Speedforce and heal there before returning to the main universe. **'Time Manipulation: '''Due to the intimacy between the Speedforce and Time, Lilia is able to use the Speedforce to manipulate Time on an intimate level as the Speedforce gives her the knowledge she needs to manipulate time as she desires. **'Origin Electrokinesis: 'Lilia is a skilled user of Electrokinesis and as such is able to use the Primal Lightning of the Speedforce to achieve a variety of electricity-based abilities. An example of Lilia's power with this ability is when she used Electrokinesis as her main ability to throw off another Superhero she was pranking. ***'Electrokinesis: 'Lilia is a prodigy at Electrokinesis, unlike her father she doesn't need to run and build up electricity to use it, she can generate it by vibrating her hands, draining it from other objects, or channel the electricity through her bones from the Speedforce. Lilia has used her electricity to fight like a boxer before and has even beat her father in a sparring match using Electrokinesis only. *[https://arrow.fandom.com/wiki/Speed_Force '''Speedforce Connection]/Speedster Physiology: Lilia's powers come from a connection to the Speed Force, which she gained from her father through birth. Her altered and supercharged DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augment her physiology. With her bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, she obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of her powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Due to her close relationship with the Speed Force, her connection to and understanding of it increased considerably. With a new-found instinctual control and efficiency, and her improved natural performance, Lilia can perform more advanced abilities for much longer unhindered. After 9 months in the Speed Force, all Lilia's capacities developed to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. As a speedster, she is extremely powerful, making Lilia one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse. **'Speedforce Energy Physiology:' Lilia after being taught by the Speedforce for Months she was able to change her body into pure Speedforce Energy which allows her to travel at insane speeds as well as manipulate the various energies and entities connected to the Speedforce. When in this form Lilia is essentially unkillable only being killable if she returns to her physical state. ***'Speedforce Energy Manipulation: Lilia's training with the speed-force taught her how to manipulate Speed-Force Energy directly, this allows her to display various abilities, such as Dimensional Border Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Dark Matter Manipulation, she can use these abilities to travel through Space and Time as well as other things. ****Temporal Energy Manipulation: By controlling the energy flow of time, Lilia can force time to move and stop at various rates, ride the flow to teleport through space and time, concentrate it into gateways through time or Space-Time Rifts. She has used the fast currents of time energy to deflect attacks at amplified velocity, and, at higher intensities, has caused victims to disintegrate due to their physical body being unable to keep up with the flow of time. ****Quantum Energy Manipulation: Lilia can manipulate the cataphysical forces of quantum nature which both binds and cordons the universe, multiverse and even the omniverse. Through the manipulation of Quantum Energy, Lilia has manipulated matter to a whole new level, creating new elements, warping reality, and merging dying worlds in the Multiverse to save them. ****Dark Matter Manipulation: Lilia is able to manipulate Dark Matter in a way that it can grant people powers, she is able to take away the powers of Metahumans as well if she wants, she displayed this ability by stripping her half-sister Dawn of her abilities and beating the life out of her. ****Kinetic Energy Manipulation: Lilia is particularly skilled at this ability as it is one of the 1st abilities she ever used in the form of her Juggernaut Momentum, she has on many occasions drained the Kinetic Energy from other Speedsters and used to enhance her own speed although the effect is marginal. **Speed Infinitum: Lilia has such a close connection with the Speedforce that the Speedforce or 'Sofi' as Lilia calls it removed Lilia's limits in connection to the Speedforce so that she can build up her speed infinitely without limits. Thanks to this ability all of Lilia's abilities also get better as she improves her speed. Lilia is capable of reaching the Speed of Light which allows Lilia to travel almost instantly to different places. **Super-Speed: Lilia possesses Superhuman Speed, she has been recorded to have run Mach 19.6 which is even faster than her father even with him using a Tachyon Enhancement. According to Eobard Thawne, she has an even better potential than Barry Allen due to the fact she actually studies her speed and uses it creatively. Lilia when using V16 and a Tachyon Enhancement was able to reach a speed of 35.2 Machs which was the fastest speed ever recorded by the Flash Team. ***Superhuman Agility:' Lilia has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium, and dexterity. She can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. She can jump and run along with falling debris and launch herself tremendous distances without build-up. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Lilia's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels, allowing her to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. When shot at by the L.A.M.T.F she was fast enough to turn around and grab all the bullets out of the air before they hit her. She also became able to easily react to the attacks of other speedsters. ***'Juggernaut Momentum:' Lilia can generate massive amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, even in a stationary position. Even little exertions from this build-up can generate tremendous force, able to knock a person out. She has used this ability to throw objects at high speeds, she demonstrated this by catching a bullet and throwing it back at the shooter with even more force than it was shot to her. When Lilia was put into a Metahuman Cell by Team Flash she used this ability to blast the Cell Doors clean of their hinges. Another time she used this was when she concentrated so much Kinetic Energy in her finger that when she poked Mongol she shattered his ribcage and ruptured his internal organs killing him instantly. ***'Interdimensional Travel: Lilia can move fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing her to travel to different universes. If desired, Lilia can also bring others with her as she did with her best friend Mira Whiticker. While originally she could not control this ability, over time and training from the Speedforce she learned how to not only activate the ability at will but control its destination as well. ***Time Travel: Lilia's speed like her fathers can breach the temporal barriers, letting her enter different points in time. While originally she could only travel through time in her own Timeline she learned to travel through time in different Timelines with pinpoint accuracy. ***[https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor '''Regenerative Healing Factor]: Lilia's molecules move at accelerated rates, mending damage far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans. Without treatment, most damage heals in hours if not minutes with no lingering signs. Even normally permanent damage, like paraplegia, is completely repaired in days. Her body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that she can exhale through his skin. She recovers from in seconds if not is immune to any illness or contaminant. She even has greater resilience to radiation, only suffering minor burns. 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only momentarily slowed her down until her body burned through it. This also enhances her vitality, drastically reducing her aging process while extending her health and longevity. In an alternate future of the year 2078 shown to Lilia by the Speedforce, Lilia who had been Velocity for 39 years, had not visibly aged. **'Superhuman Durability/Superhuman Stamina': Lilia possesses superhuman resilience, most commonly seen from being unaffected by momentum build-up. She can take attacks and exertion, even survive impacts that would easily kill normal humans. While not invulnerable nor immune to pain, she withstood powerful lightning bolts, concussive shock waves, sonic blasts, and inhumanly strong strikes, only being momentarily stunned. Thanks to her Speedforce Training, her resilience increased, quickly rebounding from Grodd's hit, who previously seriously injured her in a single blow. Lilia can also remain almost unharmed when falling from certain heights that would easily kill a normal person. Her Stamina also rivals her Durability Lilia can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting her function much longer than normal humans unhindered. Her enhanced stamina is due to her augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. Even after running from coast to coast of the country to pick up Advanced Technology, Lilia remained unfazed from the prolonged running. However, while her stamina is greater than most speedsters, Lilia's reserves are not inexhaustible. Extreme and extended uses of her more advanced powers will eventually drain her. 'Abilities' *'Artistic Skill: '''Like her father, Lilia is extremely skilled in drawing and sketching and has on multiple occasions been seen making extremely detailed and beautiful sketches of Lightning, Storms, Wolves, and The Speedforce. *'Genius-Level Intellect: A keen-minded individual, from a young age, Lilia displayed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn, making it hard for her mother to help her with her homework by age 12. Lilia is also very well-read, greatly impressing the award-winning Professor Martin Stein. Lilia is able to remember everything she experiences with perfect recall. When she saw the Reverse-Flash for the first time when she was 14 years old, she immediately recognized him 6 years later when he was trying to infiltrate the Watchtower. She is also a quick study, as after reading through the various Earth-2 advances in physics, she instantly began making effective use of this knowledge. She did that with various Alien Advancements as well. **'''Expert Engineer: Lilia is an extremely skilled Engineer being able to keep up with the likes of Winn Schott and Cisco Ramon while working on projects, her skill with Engineering led to her being world-renown for advancements in the field as she invented the Spivot Train which she named after herself. The train was able to reach speeds of Mach 2. She also created her suit in a way that would allow it to fly to her in pieces and build itself with her in it a feat that even Cisco Ramon could not achieve. **'Expert Bioengineer: '''Lilia proved her skill in Bioengineering when she took the V-16 Formula and improve on it to the point that a speedsters speed would be enhanced by 567% making them incredibly fast, however she was unable to remove the side effects which would kill the user much faster than the previous versions. **'Expert Computer Specialist: 'During her time in Star City, Lilia apprenticed under Felicity Smoak resulting in her becoming a Master in Computer Hacking and Programming, she has used her skills to hack into various Secret Organizations such as H.I.V.E and A.R.G.U.S to name a few. **'Biotechnology Expert: 'Lilia is an excellent Biotechnologist having used her knowledge in the subject to make a mental link between her and suit to the point that her suit is in tune with her biological needs. **'Biochemistry Expert: 'She has used her skill in Biochemistry to restore people who had been kidnapped and experimented on to the previous state biologically almost flawlessly, this led to her reputation as a scientist sky-rocketing. *'Master Combatant: 'Lilia is a prodigious combatant having learned fighting techniques from Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Dinah Drake, John Diggle, and Thea Queen. Lilia has fought multiple DEO Agents without using her powers while unarmed and came out on top. Lilia is proficient in the following forms of combat, Arnis, Wing Chun, Kenjutsu, Sombo, Systema, Judo, Tae Kwan Do, Hapkido, Capoeira, Pro Wrestling, Pro Boxing, Silat, Krav Maga, and Muay Thai, she has combined all of these various fighting styles into her own personal style that she has used to absolutely annihilate criminals when she feels like letting loose. *'Master Parkourist: '''Due to her time with Team Arrow, Lilia is skilled in parkour and has actively used it when she didn't want to be outed as a Metahuman or she couldn't use her powers. Category:Speedsters Category:Flash Family Category:Heroes Category:Earth-19 Category:Immortals